Fated for the Night's Ball
by Rein Shizukawa
Summary: I hope you like my story. And know if I have a talent in writing stories.


Everyone is getting pumped up to the Night's ball in Seiyo Academy. All girls in the Academy is very troubled right now.

" Amu-chan, have you picked a dress already?" Rima asked with a curious look.

"Sorry, Rima-chan mom came home late today , and because of that I have no time to try it on." Amu answered with a worried look.

"Amu-chan the girls are waiting at their positions, so lets hurry before the boys come" Rima runned faster.

"okay." As they runned faster. When the Amu and Rima reached the School they suddenly went at the back door a girl with caramel brown hair suddenly opened the door and said "Thank goodness, it's almost a time and haven't make a process in doing this surprise party"

"Perhaps if you didn't shout it , it would be." Rima said arrogantly. Then the girl with a Caramel brown hair suddenly got pissed and shouted " Rima-chi is so rude"

"Yaya, Rima stop fighting and more working, please" Amu shouted.

Then all the girls finished their suprise party for the boys. Then the Night's Ball started as the guests and students came. Kukai and Utau was invited, so as Kairi and Ikuto.

Then the Yaya, Rima and Amu suddenly showed up to welcome their guests. Yaya suddenly jumped towards Kairi and said " Welcome nii-chan."

"Nii-chan?" Everyone asked. Then Kairi blushed as he grab Yaya and run off to embarrasment.

" I guess his embarrased about it." Then Kukai stepped up and grabbed Utau's hand gently and grin as he wink at her as a pleasure of taking her away.

Then Kukai went off with Utau As they went to the Buffet table as they become lovey dovey to each other.

"Adult World" Everyone whispered. Then Amu glanced at Ikuto as she blushed as he look cool at his clothes. Then Ikuto noticed her looking towards him as he lean closer to her and said

"Did you fall in love with me even more?" Then Amu blushed as her faced turned like tomato.

As she whispered " You look very cool now" Then Ikuto bit her ear lightly as he hug her tightly, as he whispered through her ear and said " You look beautiful , my honey"

Amu was shocked through his actions as she suddenly got embarrassed to death. Then Ikuto was having fun seeing Amu getting embarrassed in front of him, then Ikuto carried her like a princess and went outside to see the moon together as they became sweet to each other.

"Tadase, who are you dancing with?"Nagihiko asked.

"Well, Ikuto nii-san already took my date , I guess I'm alone now" Tadase answered Nagihiko with a troubled look, then a girl with a short brownish red hair suddenly showed up and said

" Umm, Tadase-sama ,if you don't mind, will be my partner tonight" As she became bright red.

"Umm, sorry, but who are you?" Tadase asked while blushing.

"I-I'm Saaya Yamabuki." Saaya suddenly blushed. Then suddenly remember her.

"Saaya-chan! You cut your hair?" Tadase asked

Then Saaya touched the tip of her hair and asked "You noticed it?"

"Of course I will, how will I not noticed? I mean it looks good on you plus its short so its noticable." Tadase answered with a smile.

"Well, not everyone." Saaya laugh half-hearted.

"Saaya-chan, you look cute and if you think it that way, everyone might love you and notice you, but you also have to change you attitude." Tadase advised Saaya as she smiled whole heartedly, then Tadase agreed to become Saaya's partner.

" Nagi, I got a partner after all." Tadase run towards Nagihiko. Then Nagihiko patted his head and said "Have fun."

Then Saaya and Tadase went dancing. While Nagihiko wasn't looking Rima glance at him, as she whispered through herself and said " Nagihiko looks cool through his suit today." As she looked at him, her heart can stop beating then Rima asked him "Hey, Do you have a partner?"

Then Nagihiko look at Rima as he answered her question " Nope, I don't have one. Besides no one asked me. I just want to see the Night's Ball again, but this time as a guy."

"You mean you already went here as a girl." Then Rima laughed out loud. As Nagihiko patted her head lightly as he smile and said "You look cuter when you smile like this."

"I don't like being cute." Rima blushed, as she turn away , to avoid him from seeing her embarassed. Then sudenly a guy with a black hair sudenly asked Rima to be his Partner

"Umm, Rima-san can you be my partner?" the boy asked.

Then Rima turned around to looked at Nagihiko, as she saw him smiling and pointing at the buffet table saying " I'm going to the buffet table."

Rima was shocked as she run off to Nagihiko, as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to boy who asked her to be his partner. As she reached there, Rima suddenly shouted and said " Sorry but I already have a partner." The boy left without saying a word , but someone suddenly asked him out so it turned out fine.

While everyone was having fun the broadcasting club suddenly announced " Good Evening Everyone. We apologize for interupting everyones fun, but can we asked the girls to go the auditorium. Thank you for you support."

"I wonder, why?" Amu curiouly asked. Then Ikuto suddenly grabbed Amu's arm , as she fell down at Ikuto's thigh's . And there Ikuto lean forward to Amu's face and said " Your hiding something, aren't you?" Amu rise up her tension as became pure red as a tomato.

Then Ikuto laughed at her and said "You look like a tomato Amu" Then Amu got pissed and said " Sorry, for being a tomato." Then Amu left. Then Nagihiko called Ikuto and said "Ikuto-san, come have look at this." Then Ikuto stand up as he look at it , then he saw Tadase smiling at Saaya, then Nagihiko poke at Ikuto's shoulder and said " Tadase look like his in love , right? If you don't mind will you help him find new love. You know he has a crush on Amu so please help him as big brother of course." Ikuto smile as he touched Nagi's shoulder and said "Of course"

Then Kukai suddenly wondered, why is every girl was gone all at the same time and why Utau was being hit on by the other guys.

"Hey, Utau I heard you will have your new album." A guy with a brown hair told.

"Yes, but will you please stay away from me, my boyfriend will come over here any minute so kindly please stay away." Utau shouted angrily. Then Kukai suddenly showed up, as he grabbed the guy shoulder, and smiled with an angered look on his face and said

" You now, you shouldn't flirt on someone else girlfriend"

Then a sparkle of light suddenly appeared , as the guest and students , looked up as they saw a girl with a fairy dress, then the stage brightened up as then saw the girls wearing different kinds of dresses, as their male partners blushes with their eyes on their partnersthey started to shout their names and say "I love you."

Then the girls went to their partners to give their rings engrave their name on the Amu went down the stage as she walked closer to Ikuto.

Amu reached her hand and asked Ikuto and said " Ikuto, will have my ring, I don't know if it will fit you , but please accept it." And there Ikuto reached out his hands and there he grabbed Amu and hugged her tightly as she looked like he was about to cry and said " Thank you Amu I really, really love you very much." Then Amu slipped the ring to Ikuto's finger and their he kissed her in her flushes lips, under the moon light.

While Ikuto and Amu was being lovey-dovey. Rima run towards Nagihiko and there she slipped her Ring in Nagihiko's finger, as Nagihiko saw a sparkle in his finger as he felt a warm feeling in his heart as then: Rima looked embarassed, as her heart was beating non-stop, then Nagihiko touched her hair, as Rima's heart thump even more. As Nagihiko lean closer to her face and kissed and rossy chick and said " Thank you, Rima-chan" and there Nagihiko kneeled down on the ground as he take Rima's hand and there he asked for Rima's hand and so the music starts as they danced together. They danced like a princess and a prince together.

While Kukai is still pouting in the corner, while eating at the buffet table then Utau suddenly walked in front of him and asked " Are you okay I'm sorry if they touched me"

"Don't worry, I know your famous, so that's why I don't need it." Kukai spoked in an angery manner. Utau snapped of anger and said " You know what you are very inconcedirate, it's not like I want to be touched by the others. And you know what, your just like a kid who doesn't want anyone to share his things to others." Then Utau cried and the Kukai hugged her gently and whispered through her ear and said " You finally understand me."

"Wha-?"

"You know kids don't want their things to be touched by the others for those things are important to them that they would fight for it." Kukai hugged Utau tighter as he bite her ear, kissed her teary eyes and kissed cherry lips. As said sorry to her, then Utau smiled at him as he throb, because of Utau's angelic smile.

Then Kairi and Yaya were just having fun as brother and sister, but Kairi's heart was so happy every time he talks to Yaya and because of that he confessed to her and said " Yaya-chan I like you, please be my partner."

" But Yaya has already kiled you you are Yaya's big brother, right?" Yaya answered happily.

"No, I like a girl, not as a sister. I know you want to be a Baby forever, If you want I could spoil you like a baby, and treat with care and give you my attention in every way I can." Kairi confessed sincerely and there, Yaya held his hand and said " Kairi-chi you knew I wanted to be the baby of the family, but mother and father said that I will always be the baby they before and even now I still always am. And because of that I wanted to be spoiled by the person who will I love. I always envied Rima-chi, Amu-chi Utau-chi for finding their love and seating there talking to them while sitting and holding their hands while smiling, then you confessed to me, and that confesion brought me happiness to finally able to find someone truly important to me. Thank you Kairi- kun."

Kairi hugged Yaya as he cry for he was happy.

As then Rima and Nagihiko became together as they spent their times together and happy.

Amu and Ikuto became happy, while Ikuto is still teasing Amu.

Yaya and Kairi became baby couple as of that what they are called 'cause Yaya being so atteched at Kairi and because Yaya is so cute that she is like a baby, while Kairi is always giving Yaya her baby needs for a time around.

While Kukai and Utau became the Idol couple, for Utau became even more famous than before and Kukai became the first young soccer player in Japan. And because of they became the center of attraction in the world of showbiz.

Then Tadase and Saaya became together too, while Saaya changed her attitude and became more of a quiet type of girl but still cheerful .

"_Everyone was so happy with their love lives that no one could replace their sparkling smiles and so I hope you like it I'm sorry if I wasn't good enough for a story writer but still hoping for it to be read."_


End file.
